


【盾冬/授翻】 Lost and Found

by Becky_girl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Abortion mention, Bucky Barnes is a father, F/F, F/M, Implied Hydra Trash Party, M/M, Multi, hydra!cap, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_girl/pseuds/Becky_girl





	【盾冬/授翻】 Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143410) by [LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix), [Somiko_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven). 



“九头蛇..？”他用手捋着头发，尝试去理解这句话。“九头蛇！你在跟我开玩笑吗，Steve？！”  
“Bucky--”  
“他们是对我做了那些事的人！他们把我变成了这个--怪物！！”Bucky摇动着他的金属臂砸碎了墙壁，留下一个巨大的洞。背叛者。这样一个令人沮丧的变故让Bucky开始疑惑他还能真正求助谁。Steve是那个在他处于黑暗中时给他带来光明的人，是他远离寒冷的所有原因，是世界上最完美的榜样。他居然一直是个九头蛇特工？Bucky想知道在火车上发生的那次事故是真的，还是说是Steve为了在长官面前获得地位而安排的。  
“我真的不知道他们会对你做出那些事情，Buck，”Steve尝试去告诉他。“当我了解到发生了什么后，我当然会尽我所能去救你！”  
Bucky的怒气爆发了出来。他用金属臂抵着Steve的脖子把他压制在墙上。“你试图去救我？！！！！他们甚至没有隐藏拥有冬兵的这个事实。为了你的珍贵的九头蛇我经历了几十年的折磨和痛苦而你却说你本可以拯救我！！！”他厌恶的哼了一声。“我敢打赌你让我从那辆火车上掉下去只是因为有趣，你这个混蛋。”  
Steve没有试图去反驳。“我没有使你掉落，Bucky。我以为你已经死了！他们没有使用你的名字，否则我可以--”  
Bucky加强了他的控制。“否则可以什么，Steve？！他们拿走了我所有的东西！他们从来不用我的名字是因为我对他们来说甚至不算个人！我只是个武器！你知道我被迫做过什么吗？杀人不是他们使用我的唯一目的，你在乎吗？我打赌如果我告诉你在他们决定使冰冻我比使我回忆起过去更容易之前发生过什么，我可以给你留下一生的伤痕...”当他放开那个他以为是他最好的朋友，现在脖子上留有一个愤怒的紫色手印的男人时，眼泪开始在他眼中凝聚起来。  
没有什么他能说的去减轻他朋友的痛苦。他从来没有想过要伤害Bucky，去让他了解他自己与这个组织之间的关系该对这世界上的混乱负责。那个该为Bucky的胳膊、那些能控制他的每个动作甚至能擦去他的思想的控制词负责的组织，。“Buck...”  
“不要...只是不要...”他说，声音即使在泪水中也令人惊讶的坚定。“要么说出那些单词，带回资产就像我知道他们想要的那样，救赎你自己，要么放我走。”Bucky把脸转向Steve。“没有尾巴，没有追踪器；我消失并且永远不用再见到你那背信弃义的脸。我应该立刻杀了你，但是我不能。如果你放我走我饶过你这一次，但仅仅这一次。如果我再次看见你，我会用一种缓慢而可怕的方式杀了你。”  
“你知道我永远不会用这些词去控制你...”  
“当事情涉及到你的时候我已经不太明白该怎么做了。所以你做个选择。让我在没有你的情况获得自由，或让我回到无意识中，成为毫无感觉的机器，也许他们会让你成我的管理者，并在我不出任务的时候拥有我的身体。这是我帮你的最后一个忙；决定我的命运，我不会阻止你。”  
Steve沉默了几分钟，凝视着Bucky的脸，这样他就能把它铭记在心中了。最终，他挪开了视线。如果这是Bucky想要的，那么就这样吧。“离开。”  
Bucky走向那扇门。他停了下来，手放在门把手上。“我会想念那个理想主义的punk，就像我曾经以为你是的那样。”  
Steve看着他，希望自己不需要再次失去Bucky。“你比任何人都了解我。当我们还是个孩子...当我们长大...在军队...”他冒险走近了几步。“Stark，Clint，Wanda，Natasha...他们都不像你一样了解我。”  
Bucky悲伤地笑着。“我猜我们最终找到了时间的尽头。”  
Steve停在他身后。“它可以不变成这样。”  
“说那些词。那是我留下的唯一方式。”  
“我可以把你藏到他们找不到的地方。”  
“你能把我藏到你找不到的地方吗？我不能...我...”他叹息。“我无法处理这狗屎的事情。如果你想要我留下，激活资产，不然...”他开始转动把手。一部分的他对他背后的金发男人感到厌恶，剩下的他希望Steve说出那些该死的单词，这样他就可以忘记去寻找关于九头蛇的事情，然后回去信任某个人。  
“Buck...”但是在他的口袋里发出了一种哔哔声。他知道那意味着什么，但他忽视了它，只是再次凝视着他亲爱的朋友。“如果你不希望我找到你...叫其他人去帮助你。但是如果我找到了你...”他的声音低沉到耳语，“我会拯救你。无论你想不想要。”  
“接受任务，Steve，你主人的召唤。如果事情发生了，别再自找麻烦来救我。至少如果他们找到了我，我就不会记得灵魂被撕裂的痛苦了，”Bucky回答说，他打开门走向走廊，离开了与他过去连结的最后一条纽带，独自一人走向未来。  
Steve的目光转向地板，不再看到Bucky的离开。他能做什么？他再次听到了哔哔声，却不想去看它的内容。这个世界上他最在乎的人刚刚离开了他，现在没有什么能获得他的注意了。  
随着哔哔声再次响起，Steve从口袋里拿出那只黑色的用来交代任务的手机，把它扔出窗外，希望它在撞到人行道上时摔碎了。过了一会儿，他拿起摩托车的钥匙走了出去，砰的一声关上了门，然后走下了楼梯。  
\--------------------------------------------------  
在不得不坐在其中一个落地墙前并暴露自己之前，Bucky继续往下走了两段楼梯。为什么Steve就不能说出那些能解放他思想并让他们继续下去的词呢？是的，这会是一个谎言，但他们本可以在一起。他感觉自己的胸膛再次被一根钢梁压碎了，他不确定自己是否能从现场逃离。  
他听到沉重的脚步声向他走来，但他仍处于恐慌之中。为了让自己不会被楼梯间的人立刻发现却可以看到他们，Bucky强迫自己在走廊里走的更远，并在等待的过程中试图平息自己的喘气声。  
Steve走下了楼梯，当他走向下一个楼层时并没有看到Bucky。在底层，他推开门，向外走去，准备离开。在经历过这些事情后，他需要一段时间。  
当Steve经过却没有看到他时，Bucky松了一口气。尽管这表明这位金发超级战士的注意力有多么分散，他没有检查噪音，而Bucky知道他被训练成应该检查和听到的。他现在真的不在能与Rogers坚持下去的最佳状态。他需要去找到一个黑寡妇射出的弹孔，并试着找出他要去的地方。


End file.
